


My Shrek Gland

by Poefred



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Interesting, Memes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poefred/pseuds/Poefred
Summary: A touching story about a boy and his shrek doll. He learns to really understand what it's like being shrek.





	My Shrek Gland

Ever since I was 4 years old I had a large Shrek doll. I talked to the doll every day, sometimes even for hours. I praised the doll, it gave me all I needed.

As I was approaching my school Blarflonzo came to pick on me again. "Hey!" I gasped as he took my lovely layers badge from my breast. I warned he would be sorry.

I pulled out the Shrek doll and then Barflonzo...well...let's just say all was good again. I snickered to myself as I shoved the doll back into my Shrek gland -The opening in my body made for Shrek-

Years I praised the doll, grew layers with the doll, became one with the doll. However one day all was not so good. I went to school and laughed. "hah" I laughed to the school.

Nothing could hold me back. If only I knew. One day I needed Shrek's help. I pulled him out of the socket and -poof- I was confused, why would this happen. "NO SHREK" I thought. It kept coming at me.

"SHREK I NEED YOU!" They only laughed. "No! stop!" They held me down

, I looked at Shrek. "please" I gasped to Shrek. Grasping shrek in my arms I trembled as it happened, not because of them, but

because of THEM but because...sob...sob...Shrek won't anymore. The next day I locked myself in my room and pleaded to Shrek in the corner. "WHY! WHY WOULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN SHREK?! No answer. Outraged I

took my fairly large custom ogre whip and STRUCK the ogre. It floated into the sky, I fell back in astonishment. SHREK WHY SHREK WHY WHY WHY WHY why wh w...I woke up 3 hours and 24 minutes later. I felt different.

I checked the ogre gland. I gasped, it was sealed shut. I fell to the ground and stood up. "ACK" I Roared. I flew to the floor and got up. I flew to the air and roared. "ROAR!" I exclaimed. As I fell to the floor

I felt different. I got up and looked at the mirror. "GASP!" I gasped. I had grown ogre ears. I even had Shrek's sexy body, clothing, chin, and toes! "thank you Shrek!" The kids at school will never beleive that

I, the lovely Shrek, used to be but a mere human. I ran outside and to my surprise, I was at my swamp. "YES!" I rolled in the mud. I wonder, if I get another gland, will I be able to shove other beings into it and

morph into them?! I talked to Rumplestilskin of my idea. He approved, although decided to improve upon it. He carved the world into my new gland spot. I strained and wiggled and shoved as hard as I could.

The Earth was now in my gland. I had become Earth. I fell to the ground and got up. It was paradise. It was ogre...the whole world...was ogre.


End file.
